<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did You Get My Letter? by NeedsCaffeineRightNow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446166">Did You Get My Letter?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow'>NeedsCaffeineRightNow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, I just don't want to upset anybody, Use of it in reference to a character, so you're warned, which is canon compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gives Jon a letter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael &amp; Jonathan Sims, Michael/Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did You Get My Letter?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These aren't going to be in order because I don't have to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a bright yellow envelope on Jon's desk when he came in that morning. It was sealed shut with a pure red wax seal, with the indention of a door. </p><p>He wasn't sure he wanted to open this letter, but he did anyway. </p><p>The paper inside was a neon green and the writing was done in different colored ink, the handwriting changing every other sentence. </p><p>It was addressed to him, well it was addressed to the Archivist, but that is him, right now. And it was just a normal letter despite it's appearance. It had the normal greeting, asking how he was doing and then it carried on, telling him the events of what the writer had been doing over the last few days. </p><p>At the very bottom it was signed: <em>Love, Michael &lt;3</em></p><p>Jon frowned, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Maybe the ink was poisonous? Maybe it was some sorta of rouze? Or maybe it was just a normal letter that Michael had decided to write him for no reason in particular?</p><p>Either way he didn't have the time to dwell on it now. He had work to do. He slipped the letter into his desk drawer, making a mental note to come back to it later. </p><hr/><p>It had been several days and the Archivist had not written him back or said anything to him about the letter. Of course, he had not purposefully been back to the Institute, but he had still been expecting him to come looking for him. </p><p>So when he had not shown up, Michael took manners into his own hands. </p><hr/><p>"Michael, why are you sitting on my desk?", Jon asked, he had gone (been forced) to lunch with the others and was just coming back. </p><p>"Did you get my letter?", It asked him, looking up from his hands. </p><p>"Oh", was all Jon could say as he realized what this was about. He walked over to his desk, standing almost directly in front of Michael. He opened a drawer and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to  Michael. </p><p>"What's this?", It asked, taking the paper. </p><p>"It's, uh, well it's a letter. I did get your letter, and I was writing a response, but I got sorta busy. It's not complete, but you can have it if you want", Jon told Michael. He day down in his desk chair as the being read the paper. </p><p>"You sure do ramble, huh?", Michael asked smirking at him. </p><p>"Uh, yeah, sorry about that."</p><p>"Don't apologise. It's cute", Michael told him standing up. </p><p>Jon could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks. "Um, thank you?", He said awkwardly. </p><p>"You're welcome. Goodbye, Archivist, see you soon", Michael said as he walked through his door. </p><p>Jon took a moment to process what had happened and even after a good ten minutes he still had now clue. He knew it probably wasn't something good. </p><p>But if he and Michael continued to trade letters, it was probably alright. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wanna talk about JonMichael (or other ships) with me my Tumblr is Needscaffeine.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>